Suite Life: Shocking Discoveries
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (requested M rated fic by 'rbk2009' hope you enjoy) (Zaddie pairing) The Martin family return to the Tipton hotel and Maddie finds the Zack as aged well... he's now 20 years old and Maddie 23 will this be enough to let Maddie's walls down.


Suite Life: Shocking Discoveries

(This is a requested M rated fic featuring Zaddie so I hope you enjoy)

It had been years since the Tipton Hotel had lost Carey and the twins, it was an emotional goodbye for everyone as Carey and the boys climbed into the car and drove away from sight, London was in Paris shopping and Mr Moseby continued as head of the hotel.

Maddie missed Zack and his constant flirting with her, he made sure she smiled every time she was feeling.

Looking up from her counter she saw Esteban grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Esteban… what you grinning about?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Carey and the small blondes are coming back" he replied and Maddie's mouth dropped open, Cody ad Zack were probably about 20 now since she last saw them, She gave a light squeal of delight knowing that they were coming back.

Zack and Cody:

The drive to the Tipton hotel filled Zack with happiness, he was still in love with Maddie even after he left and aged, she probably be 23 now he thought to himself, a part of him was worried that she moved on from the Tipton hotel.

Tipton Hotel:

Maddie had moved on for a while but she loved the Tipton too much, besides she was now residing in a Suite of her own curtesy of London and her father so Maddie could study.

Moseby watched as Artie, Maddie and Esteban held up a banner reading 'Welcome home' to them all it was home and the Martins and everyone was like family, if Moseby was honest though… he missed the boys too, it was just too quiet here without them bustling around and getting into trouble.

The sight of their car pulling up outside caused their hearts to race like crazy… Maddie was doing her best to contain her excitement as she saw Carey enter through the doors and smiled brightly to them all, she walked forward and hugged everyone followed instantly by Cody.

Maddie smiled, Cody had changed very little over the years since they last saw him.

Cody watched with a smirk as Maddie looked passed him, looking out for Zack but Cody was laughing which drew her attention "Zack will be in now… he's getting his bag" Maddie nodded but soon Zack entered the hotel and Maddie's mouth fell open in shock at how much he had grown.

Zack was no longer the kid she was pushing away but now he was a man now… his hair was longer, his arms were 2 times the size they once was and he had grown so much that he practically towered over her as he walked over towards her.

Zack smirked seeing Maddie was still at the Tipton hotel, standing there with her mouth open as she looked him over, she had not changed since he last saw her… her hair was slightly longer and curly.

"Hey Sweet Thang" Zack greeted flirtingly and Maddie's cheeks reddened and she pulled him into a crushing hug which he returned with Enthusiasm grinning like an idiot.

Cody looked to his mother and smirked shaking his head before heading off with their bags with their mother close behind him.

All the other staff had dispersed but Maddie was locked on to Zack tightly burying her face in his neck.

Zack closed his eyes feeling her nose brush along his neck and felt familiar stirrings deep down, Maddie finally pulled back "I'll let you settle in then we can play catch up" She smiled bouncing off and Zack glanced over her body as she walked away, Moseby walked past and said "Zack… Drool" Zack blushed and wiped his drool away before heading off to his room.

Maddie watched as Zack disappeared and she shook her hair getting the mental pictures out of her head "No it's Zack… he's 3 years younger than me" she whispered to herself.

'But he's grown now… and you like the man he's grown into' her brain argued with a laugh.

"Shut up evil me… we've had this discussion before and you agreed" Maddie kept her voice to a low.

'We agreed because you were right at the time… he was 15 and you were 18 and not in a position to date him' the evil side reasoned "But now he's 20 and your 23… so stop using the age thing as a weapon' her evil side said before threatening "otherwise I'll do it for you" she threatened and Maddie's eyes widened "You wouldn't dare" she challenged and her evil side laughed causing a shiver to run down Maddie's spine.

'It's not sex Maddie… it's love' her evil side was slipping but she knew she was right.

"What if he's not interested" Maddie said with worry laced in her voice.

'Honey… believe me… he is interested' her evil side faded leaving Maddie to think it all over.

Zack:

'You still lover her' his evil side said and Zack groaned "Will you shut up"

'Nope' was a simple reply and Zack was getting frustrated.

Carey and Cody had gone out to reconnect with Moseby and Esteban while Zack stayed behind.

'Zack… it's ok to admit it' Zack closed his eyes and sighed "What if she is still not interested"

'You see the look she gave us when she saw us… she is interested' his dark side faded and Zack shrugged about to head off when the door knocked.

Zack opened the door and smiled "Hey there sweet thang" he greeted Maddie but Maddie had a different greeting in mind for Zack.

Taking both sides of his face she pulled him down into a deep loving kiss, Zack was stunned by it all but soon fell into it all and kissed her back with equal loving.

Maddie undid her shirt and threw it to the ground as Zack pulled his shirt off and lifted her off the floor… he had gotten stronger with aging 20 years old and he could pick her up easily, she was beyond impressed.

Stumbling through the door Zack lowered her onto the bed slowly and she smiled as he looked her over with love, Maddie pulled him down and kissed him whispering "Make love to me Zack" she whispered softly and Zack complied as he began to nip and bite along her neck causing her to gasp softly and moan as she moved her body against his.

Slowly he removed her bra and began to lick and suck softly, tenderly caressing her skin causing her moans to become a little louder.

It didn't take long for the heat in the room to become un-bearable as the 2 were now under the blankets completely naked.

Their gasps and moans filled the air as Zack pushed his way into her, Maddie gripped the black but slowly felt Zack take her hands in his as their bodies moved together, the friction of their bodies rubbing against each other felt indescribable to them both as Maddie wrapped her legs around him, both loved wanted nothing more than to be closer together.

Slowly Zack reach his peak and went over just after Maddie had hit her point of no return, both lovers cried out for each other and soon collapsed in each other's arms.

1 hour later:

Zack and Maddie were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms not knowing the smiling people by the door, Cody looked to his mother and held a hand out to her, rolling her eyes she drew 10 dollars from her pocket muttering "I thought it would take them longer"

"Na… once she saw how much he had grown now he's 20… she broke easily" he smirked in victory before heading out.

Carey looked back to her sons smiling face and smiled "You got your princess Zack" she closed the door quietly and her smile faded "Crap… happy Zack is a handful… Loved up Zack… frigging nightmare" she groaned heading to the bar… she was going to need a drink.

(Hope you enjoyed the fic… requested by 'rbk2009')

Lycanboy666


End file.
